Fair Fun
by Composer Gizmo
Summary: What happens when Shiki forces Neku to go to a fair with her and invites Joshua? Who knows...? Joshua/Neku, "The World Ends With You" fic


**Title:** Untitled (I wasn't able to come up with one; little help?)

**Category: **The World Ends With You (aka It's A Wonderful World or Subarashiki Kono Sekai)

**Rating:** T

**Pairing(s): **Joshua/Neku

**Warnings:** shonen ai (boyxboy), swearing, and maybe slight out of character-ness (You can decide that for yourself...)

**Summary: **What happens when Shiki forces Neku to go to a fair with her and invites Joshua? Who knows...?

**Beta Reader: **My older sister (Yes, I know, I finally had someone beta my story for me! It's a miracle! And a good thing, too; I had a million and one mistakes...)

**Author's Note:** Whoa... man, how long has it been since I've submitted anything here? -sweatdrops- I'm vaguely curious if anyone wants to kill me for not updating anything of mine in, well, forever. Anyhow, though, this is my first attempt at writing fanfiction in quite a while, and this is my first time writing a TWEWY fic _and_ and shonen ai fic, so bear with me, please. Well, let's get on with it...

**Disclaimer:** Yes, I own the World Ends With You... no, really, I do! -complete sarcasm-

* * *

Neku couldn't _believe_ that he had somehow been roped into this...

"_Come on!" Shiki pushed as she and Neku walked through the crowded streets of their hometown, Shibuya. "You know it'll be fun, and it's only a few miles, and it's early enough in the evening!"_

"_No," Neku said stubbornly, fidgeting with the lanyard that his mp3 player hung from. "I'm not going to that, I already told you."_

"_But Neku! It only comes around once a year! I usually go with Eri, but she's going to be out of town this weekend at a design competition, and besides, we're friends now, and friends do things like this together!"_

"_Shiki, I'm. Not. Going." Neku enunciated each word carefully, hoping that she'd get it and finally leave him alone; she'd been pestering him about this for days on end!_

"_Neku, please!?" Shiki begged, even clasping her hands up in front of her and trying to pout. _

"_I'd really rather not..." Neku said, crossing his arms; secretly, however, he was beginning to give into Shiki's pleads; after all, it couldn't be so bad, and she did really want him to go..._

_Shiki could see victory within her grasp. "Please, Neku! It's not like it'll even be just us; Beat and Rhyme are going, too! And so is Joshua!" At the name "Joshua," Neku froze; Joshua, the same Joshua that had killed him? That Joshua?! _

"_H-how do you know Joshua...?" Neku asked, trying to keep the uneasiness out of his tone; there was no way it could be the same Joshua..._

"_He came up to me last week when I was shopping with Eri!" Shiki babbled on happily, oblivious to Neku's sudden intense wide-eyed staring. "At first, I didn't know who he was, but he introduced himself to me -you never did introduce me to your second partner, Neku- and I asked him if he was going, and he said yes, so I told him he could go with us! And he already thinks you're coming, and he said he's looking forward to seeing you again, so you just have to go!"_

_Neku suddenly felt his blood run cold at the fact that he might be seeing his second partner and murderer, Joshua Kiyruu. It was obvious to him that Shiki didn't remember that last day when she and Beat were in the Composer's Chamber and Joshua had held him at gunpoint in their final game. Why was Joshua here now, though...? Didn't he, as the Composer of Shibuya, have more important things to do than go to some stupid event that wasn't even technically in Shibuya?! _

"_Shiki, I just don't think that this is such a great idea..." Neku was trying to talk Shiki out of this idea; he could deal with the annoying loud noises, he could deal with the huge crowds of people, but he could not deal with Joshua Kiyruu! "I mean, um..." Neku suddenly found himself without explanation; he didn't want to tell her that Joshua was the one who had killed him, but he just couldn't go through with this..._

_Shiki just rolled her eyes at him. "Neku, now you're just trying to find ways out of it, and it's not going to work. You're going!" _

_'Geez, since when did Shiki get so aggressive...?'_

"_...Fine," Neku unwillingly gave in, earning himself a loud squeal from Shiki that attracted the stares of some of the people around them. _

"_Oh, thank you Neku, you won't regret it, I just know it!" Shiki was practically bouncing in place from all the pent up energy. "Now, as for the time and place of meeting..." Neku zoned out after that point, however, for which he got scolded later by Shiki for._

_'What the hell have I just gotten myself into...?'_

So here he was now, at some ridiculous fair, stranded a few miles outside of Shibuya surrounded by his friends... and Joshua. So far, Neku had avoided Joshua at all costs; even right now, he made sure to stand relatively behind Beat and Rhyme so that he wouldn't be obligated to talk to Josh. His heart was practically pounding in his ears; he was standing so close to the person who murdered him and threatened to destroy Shibuya and held him at gun point, and he was just supposed to stand here and act like it was fine?! Neku almost visibly flinched at the mere thought. This just couldn't get any worse...

"So, Joshua, it's decided then!" Shiki said happily; Neku saw Joshua's characteristic smirk before, with Neku taking an instinctive step back, he threw a glance in Neku's direction.

"What's going on?" Neku asked, trying to sound nonchalant while avoiding Joshua's gaze.

"Beat and I want to go play some games for a while, but Joshua wants to stay over here with the rides, and Rhyme just wants to stay with Beat, so, we decided that we'd split up; me, Rhyme, and Beat in one group, and you and Joshua in the other!" Shiki smiled as if she were proud of her "brilliant" idea. "I'm so sure that you two want to catch up!"

"Oh..." was the only thing that Neku could manage to spit out; he was going to be _alone_ with _Joshua_?! He'd lied; now it couldn't get any worse as Neku feared for his very life at this point. 'I'm really going to have to keep on guard with him around... then again, there's so many people, he couldn't do anything without a huge commotion, so I guess I'm safe for now..."

"Yo, Shiki! Let's go play that fishing game; I bet I'll totally own it!" Beat grinned as he held his skateboard -yes, he had even brought it here- at his side.

"I'm sure you'll be wonderful," Rhyme said as she smiled at her brother; it had seemed that even though Rhyme had lost the game, she was still back, and with her memories of her brother.

Before Neku could even speak with any of them again, Shiki, Rhyme, and Beat were all gone, lost in the crowd... and now, here he was, alone with Joshua, the smirk still plastered to his face.

"Hello, Neku" Joshua said lightly, reminding Neku of the Cheshire Cat. "It certainly is nice to see you again."

"Y-you..." was all Neku could think of. He couldn't really mention the game here, but he wanted to address that small face that Joshua had _killed_ him.

"Aww, Neku, it's been so long, and that's all you can think to say to me? Tsk tsk." Joshua giggled ('God, that's so damn feminine...'), pushing a few stands of hair behind his ears.

'Screw it...' "You killed me, and you expect me to say act like it's _fine_?!" Neku suddenly said, loudly enough that it sounded severe but quietly enough that he hopefully wouldn't get any odd looks or questions. "How stupid _are_ you?!" It was even more bothersome when Joshua just smirked again.

"Come now, Neku, I gave you and all your friends their lives, _including_ the one that was erased, and I kept Shibuya, even. You should be just a little grateful, you know." Neku could see the arrogance emanating from his expression, and it was killing him, figuratively speaking.

"Joshua..." Neku was now actually working a little bit to keep his temper under control; after all, what Joshua had said was true, just slightly. Besides, hadn't he decided after he returned to the RG that he trusted Joshua, and was even a little grateful that he had kept Shibuya even though he lost the game? "...I don't forgive you yet. I'll admit, I trust you, but I don't forgive you yet. You may have done all that, but it still doesn't erase the fact that you killed me in the first place." It was a little surprising to Neku, but Joshua actually looked thoughtful for a moment.

"I suppose that makes a lot of sense." Joshua said simply, shrugging a little. "I'll just have to make you forgive me, though. I have missed you quite a bit, and I'd rather not have you angry with me, Neku."

Now Neku really was shocked; did Joshua just say, to his face, that he _missed_ him?!

'No... damn it, I can't let him get me off guard! I bet that's just what he's trying to do, too, that bastard!'

"Anyways," Joshua said, smirking ('Is that almost a smile...? No, never mind...') once more. "We're here to go on some rides, aren't we, Neku? Let's not waste our precious time together." Horrified, Neku realized that his cheeks had turned a few shades darker, which made Joshua giggle. "Shall we?"

"Whatever..." Neku mumbled, following behind Joshua as he seemed to be leading, to Neku's vague annoyance. "Let's just get this over with."

"My, my, Neku, what an attitude to have." Joshua lightly scolded, leading the two to a small track with bumper cars on it. "Hehe I haven't gone on these in years, Neku. What do you say?" Apparently, though, Joshua didn't care, because he went straight for the entrance.

"I'm not going on those; they're for ten year olds!" Neku said spitefully as he hung back.

"Live a little." Joshua said simply as he climbed into one of the bright metallic-painted cars.

'I guess it couldn't hurt too much...' Neku reasoned with himself, deciding he would go on because he didn't know how long the ride was, and he didn't want to wait around.

"That's the spirit, Neku." Joshua said as he watched Neku climb awkwardly into a car; his legs were a little too long and stuck up uncomfortably. "Have fun. That's what we're here for, after all."

'I'm going to make sure to run into you really hard, you bastard...'

--

So far, the evening hadn't been so awful... though, in Neku's opinion, this was pushing it. His nerves were just a little frazzled after being with Joshua alone for the last hour or so, and still with no sign of Beat or Shiki. Not to mention the weird looks and actions from Joshua...

_It first began when they went on a thrill ride. It was a giant circular platform that went around in a circle and then went sideways, with the riders strapped to the sides. Going on this had been Neku's idea, since Joshua had chosen the last couple of rides, which were all too low-key for Neku's taste. _

"_Are you going to get scared and scream, Neku?" Joshua asked with that smug look on his face, pretending to think. "You sort of seem like the type."_

"_I'm not going to scream," Neku said, trying to keep his voice even; it was taking everything he had not to rise to the bait and yell at the obnoxious little..._

_Joshua giggled lightly. "Well, don't worry, Neku. If you do get scared, even a little bit, I promise I'll hold your hand." Another giggle and a shocked look from Neku. _

_'Why didn't I shoot when I had the chance?'_

--

_The second incident happened when they were on the swings, this time at Joshua's "suggestion," although it was really more Joshua running ahead and Neku begrudgingly getting on when he saw Joshua was already strapped in. _

"_You realize we're the oldest people on this ride?" Neku asked, a bit indignant as he saw that everyone else on the ride was a child. "This isn't for people our age; especially yours, considering you're technically older than me." _

"_Neku, Neku, Neku..." Joshua quietly chided, pretending to be disappointed. "Don't tell me that you're that prejudiced against children. And here I thought better of you." Neku flushed angrily; he was twisting his words around. "After all, you're so much of a child yourself." _

"_Damn it Joshua!" Neku practically yelled, earning a few glares and mutters of "such language..." from the parents standing around. "What makes you say that? Could a child survive three weeks of that crazy game of yours?" Damn that giggle that kept emanating from the most annoying person on the planet._

"_Oh, so defensive. Do you perhaps know that it's really true?" Neku's face was turning bright red out of anger. "Oh, Neku, dear, don't worry; I like children, after all." _

_Neku's face was red now for a whole other reason._

--

_The most recent incident, however, was very close to the current time. _

_Neku had decided that he didn't care if Joshua didn't want to go on it, he was going on the Scramblers, and there was nothing he could do about it. _

"_I'd rather not sit and be spun around and squished against the sides of my seat for three minutes." Joshua said, for the first time that night looking disdainful. Neku just smiled rather arrogantly at Joshua. _

"_Scared?" he asked in a teasing tone, trying to rile up Joshua the same way he had been._

"_Of course not, silly Neku." Joshua said; Neku noticed, however, that the usual arrogant glint was gone from his eyes and that his cheeks were just a little redder than usual. Neku just looked at Joshua, grinning knowingly before climbing onto the ride. If Neku wasn't mistaken, Joshua looked quite uncomfortable..._

_As Neku climbed off the ride, he stumbled a few times before finally getting out the exit, still wobbly; it had been much faster than he had expected, and he was dizzy. Joshua just smirked at Neku's disoriented state. _

"_Aw, poor Neku" Joshua drawled as he watched Neku stumble over to him. "Too much for you?"_

"_...You bastard," Neku mumbled a bit incoherently. Suddenly, however, he tripped over something as he was walking. But it wouldn't have been quite so bad if he hadn't fallen where he had._

_Right into Joshua's arms, to be exact._

_Neku, despite his attempt to suppress it, felt a deep blush redden his cheeks for reasons he refused to try to explain to himself. He felt more than heard Joshua's responding chuckle. _

"_Did you really want to get close to me that much?" Joshua said lightly, as Neku, with further embarrassment, felt Joshua pat his head lightly. "You should have just asked me. I would have gladly let you into my arms without that little ploy." _

"_Fuck off!" Neku said loudly again as he pushed against Joshua's chest ('Why didn't I do that sooner?!') in an attempt to get away from him. Neku was shocked, however, as he felt the arms encircling him tighten at his attempted escape. _

"_You think you can get away from me that easily?" He heard Joshua's voice right next to his ear; Neku gave an involuntary shudder as he felt Joshua's breath on his ear as well. _

_Just as suddenly as the odd behavior had begun, however, it ended; Neku felt the arms around him go slack and finally fall. Neku took this opportunity to take a few steps back. He saw Joshua's arrogant look and heard another maddening giggle before Joshua said one more thing. _

"_Neku?"_

"_...What?" Neku answered, his voice muffled slightly by his mixed emotions; he should only be feeling angry and maybe indignant, but there definitely was something else there, something that shouldn't be..._

"_You're blushing." _

_Neku put a hand to his cheek, and sure enough, it was warmer than the rest of him. _

"_And you're a bastard. Your point?"_

--

This, however, was an interesting development, in Neku's opinion. Joshua had suddenly, out of the blue, decided that he and Neku were both going to ride the ferris wheel. Both of them, together.

Neku, for reasons that he yet again put off thinking of, felt extremely anxious as he watched Joshua climb into the seat beside him.

"Well, this will certainly be fun, right, Neku?" Joshua asked lightly, drawing out his name again. Neku just glared at him, but discreetly noticed that there was something in Joshua's eyes that he didn't recognize; mischief, perhaps?

Neku felt the jolt as they slowly ascended towards the top, feeling it stop occasionally to let passengers on and off. Everything was perfectly normal; Joshua would make some sort of sparky comment every time Neku looked down, saying that Neku was afraid of heights, to which he vehemently declined.

Things got a little... different, however, soon enough.

Joshua and Neku sat, about 2/3 of the way to the top of the ferris wheel after spinning around for a few minutes; it was once again letting on and off, and things had still been fine up to this point.

"Hey, Neku, I have a question for you." Joshua suddenly stated, looking at Neku with the usual expression.

"If you make one more crack about heights, I swear I'll-"

"Relax, Neku." Joshua stated lightly; Neku noticed, however, that Joshua looked... nervous? Never, in the entire time he had spent with Joshua, had Neku seen him nervous, and yet, here he was now. "I wanted to ask if you'd forgiven me yet?" This question caught Neku off guard; he suddenly sat up a lot straighter than before.

Did he? Neku... he didn't know, really; could that have been what that foreign emotion he'd been feeling for awhile now be? No... that wasn't it... but Neku was trying to address the situation at hand before taking on any more issues.

"Well, I..." Neku started; what was he supposed to say? Joshua would probably make fun of him for saying he didn't know, and it sounded stupid anyhow. But he just...

Neku didn't get the chance to finish his thought process, however; this was when he suddenly noticed that Joshua had mysteriously gotten closer to Neku, that mischievous glint back.

"Joshua, what the hell are you-" Neku started, leaning back against the side of his seat a little; he was cut off, however, by something soft and warm pressing into his lips. Neku's eyes widened in surprise; certainly, most definitely, Joshua was _not_ kissing him right now!

...And he _really_ was not enjoying it!!

Neku couldn't believe this; this annoying bastard, snotty kid, his freaking _murderer_, was kissing him, and he was actually _enjoying_ it!

Before he could contemplate this odd turn of events any more, though, his body had decided that this was just fine; he was slowly kissing Joshua back, their lips molding together perfectly like they were made for each other. He felt arms snake around his waist slowly, his own arms winding themselves around Joshua's neck as their kiss deepened; Neku could feel something warm and wet slide across his bottom lip. Neku stubbornly refused him entry, deciding that this was really far as they needed to go, but Joshua seemed to think differently; he felt teeth sink into his bottom lip, and as he gasped at the sudden pain, Joshua used it to his advantage as he deftly slid his tongue into Neku's mouth; Neku practically writhed at the sensation.

Eventually, both had to come up for air; Neku stared at Joshua for a moment, and for another first, Joshua was without some sort of smug, arrogant expression as he stared back at Neku. After a few seconds, they felt a jerk as the wheel began to move once more; Neku looked around in surprise. When he looked back at Joshua, after a couple of seconds, Joshua had schooled his features into a calm, arrogant smirk.

"Well, that certainly answers my question, Neku" Joshua said smugly, still leaving his arms around Neku. "I'm so glad."

"...You arrogant bastard..." Neku murmured, noticeably not moving his arms, either. Joshua just smirked; at the same time, the ferris wheel stopped... right at the very top, to be exact.

Joshua suddenly pretended to be thinking again. "You know, Neku, isn't there some sort of cliché where two people kiss at the top of the ferris wheel...?" he asked in a questioning tone before looking back at Neku with that glint in his eyes...

"How the hell am I supposed to know?" Neku asked, turning away slightly.

Before he knew what happened, they were both entwined together once more, underneath the moon and stars the hung above them.

--

"Neku, Joshua!" Neku heard a familiar feminine voice yell. He looked ahead to see Shiki and Beat coming towards them, Shiki's arms full of stuffed animals and novelty toys, Beat grinning while holding a bag with a fish in it and a new hat, and Rhyme trailing slightly behind them with a giant stuffed bear and a little plastic hair clip attached to her hat.

"Hey, guys, did you two have fun together?" Shiki asked, smiling as she stopped in front of the two. "I'm sure it was great seeing each other again after so long!" Joshua giggled a bit before replying "Yes, we did certainly have quite a good time, right, Neku?" He gave Neku a knowing look that Shiki didn't miss, nor did she miss the fact that Neku took a sudden interest to the patch of grass to his right as his cheeks flushed a bright pink.

"Am I missing something here...?" Shiki inquired, tilting her head to the side a bit. Neku wasn't going to bother answering and just leave it alone, but Joshua suddenly grabbed his arm rather possessively.

"Neku and I were just having a lot of fun, that's all." He giggled before he discreetly pulled Neku a little closer so that their sides were touching. "Isn't that what fairs are for?"

Shiki and Beat exchanged puzzled glances as they watched Joshua practically drag Neku away from the entrance, and then shocked looks when they saw Joshua, out of the middle of nowhere, plant a light kiss on Neku's lips.

Maybe Neku and Joshua had a little more fun then they originally had thought...

* * *

**A/N:** So, do you guys love me/the story enough to drop a review? Please and thanks.


End file.
